


Puss in Boots

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir is Puss in boots, F/M, Fencing, Ladybug bandit, Marichat May 2019, Marinette is no dasmel, Puss in Boots Elements, Sabre, plagg is a horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Puss in Boots

Adrien/ Chat Noir’s Pov

I was traveling at night with my trusted steed, Plagg. I could do without the attitude I usually get from him, but heroes are not heroes without challenges. 

I am Chat Noir. The mysterious black cat. The thief of women’s hearts. The silent shadow that bandits fear. I have defeated monsters with my bare pinky alone! 

“Dude, are you going to order or what?” The man in front of me snapped as he held the glass in his hand. 

“Ah, yes. I would like a round of beer with a shot of whiskey.” I grinned as he grumbled something under his breath. 

I turned around scanning my horizons. I look at all the out-laws here, but there was someone that caught my attention. 

A girl. A girl with black hair that seemed blue in the light. Her small waist accented with her beautiful pink dress. The small feet that were of a dancer’s shoes. She had beautiful black onyx earrings and sparkling blue eyes. 

My eyes never left her as she blinked innocently around the tavern. What type of hero would I be if I were to let an innocent lady by herself?

I grabbed the drink while putting down the money on the counter with a wink. The counter guy was bulky and huge but seemed very timid. He wasn’t afraid, though, to be sarcastic which he was to me. 

I take my drink and walk over confidently to lean against the beautiful princess’s table. 

Her eyes snapped to my figure as she scanned me. She was even more pretty face to face. 

“What’s a beautiful princess like you doing all alone?” I asked with the smirk that sent girls fainting. 

“I was enjoying my drink until a mangy stray showed up.” Her words shocked me, but I quickly shook myself out of it. She was definitely interesting. 

“Oh, how your words send daggers to my heart, princess.” I placed a hand on my chest as I morph my face into one of pain. 

She chuckled before leaning on her elbows. 

“Oh, how could I ever help you, stray?” She asked fluttering her eyes. 

There’s the response I was looking for. I grinned as I leaned a bit closer. My eyes were caught staring into her ocean color eyes. They drowned me in their merging colors of how the sky itself met with the grass creating the beautiful blue eyes that sparkled of hints of green. The sea colors itself were rocking me in their gentle caresses. 

“I could ask of one thing alone, princess.” I was so close to her that I could see the slight blush dusting her cheeks. The little dots the were decorating her small nose. 

“A kiss,” I leaned in when she placed her hand in front of my lips. My eyes were wide in shock as she laughed at me. Laughed! 

“Kitty, you’re going to have to do better than that if you want me,” Her voice teased as I backed away from her. 

“Then, I guess I’m going to have to try my best to earn it, purrincess.” I purred her pet name as her eyes crinkled a bit in laughter. 

“I look forward in talking to you again,-” She left the sentence open as I realized what she wanted. 

“Chat Noir, my princess.” I took hold of her hand and brought it to my lips pressing a slight kiss on the smooth skin. 

She yanked it back, though, and pushed my nose up till I was standing two feet away from her. 

“I look forward in seeing you again, Chat Noir. I’m also not yours.” She stood up from her seat and walked out with grace and confidence that I felt some of my heart go with her.

Woah! What the hell?! No! I won’t fall victim for women’s traps. Not after her. 

I shake my head and stand up as well. I drink the rest of my alcohol as I walk out to see Plagg huffing. 

“What is it, boy? Are you hungry? I don’t have much for you except some of that stinky cheese you like.” The horse neighed as he pushed my shoulders. 

“Plagg. You know you can’t have cheese. It’s for emergencies only.” The horse choosingly ignores the statements and neighs again. 

“Fine, you snarky horse. Here.” I hand him a stinky cheese block as he chews it down like it’s the best food he ever has tasted. I shook my head as I untied the reins and got on his back. 

Plagg was trotting through the night when we heard screams from the east. 

“Let’s go, Plagg!” His legs carried us fast and we soon saw the people there. Shivering and trembling, the young children hid behind their parents. The mother tried to protect the children while the father was fighting off the bandit. 

“I hope I’m not too late for this battle. I have been pawsitively ansty since tonight.” I took my baton out as I went to face the guy. 

“You talk confidently. Let’s see if you can back that up.” the male wearing a ladybug print. 

Not very intimidating, but I can’t judge. I’m dressed as a black cat. 

We fought with sabers before he pulled something out I had no clue what it was. I admit this person was well versed in fighting with swords but I wasn’t going to let that stop me. 

We were sweating as the family had fled from the scene. 

“Who are you?!” I growled when he went to lunge at me. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” The gruff voice answered sarcastically.

“Not really,” I say as I roll underneath to dodge a kick to a chest. 

I use that time to pull the man’s hood. He turned around and I gasped at what I saw. 

The masked person wasn’t a he, but a she. 

“Y-you’re a girl?!” I shouted as I see he or her now huff. 

“So?! I’m just as good as men are.” She lunger again but I dodged. 

“But, you’re a girl. You know, meant for saving. Not actually sword fighting.” I gestured as I realized how sexist I sounded there. 

“What?! Do you expect me to fold my hands together and sit with my legs crossed like the perfect doll.” She hissed as she kicked my legs from underneath. 

She let out a high pitch whistle to grab onto a strange red horse with black dots on her mane. She was galloping away, but I couldn’t just let her get away. 

“Plagg!” Plagg comes quickly my way and I hop on to chase the mysterious bandit who was also a girl. 

I really didn’t see that coming. 

I was still at distance with the masked figure when she brought those mysterious things out again. She swung it in a circular motion before hooking the thing onto Plagg’s legs. We fell with a crash as her horse circled around us. She tied us up quickly making an escape impossible. 

“So, who are you? Behind the mask that is.” She came closer to me but I growled. 

“Touch my mask, and you will certainly regret it,” I snarled. 

“My, and what happened to those gentlemen I met this night.” She mockingly said as she brought her hand up to her chest. 

“I never saw you until you hurt those poor people!” 

“I wouldn’t say. Besides, they are poor. They are guilty just like the others. I’m making sure I’m getting retribution from them,” She stated calmly as she was in my face. 

“By hurting them!” 

“If that’s what it takes,” Her eyes were hard and firm but held a softness to them that I couldn’t decipher why. 

“Why?” 

“My business, but don’t worry. You won’t see me for a while, anyway.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” I asked affronted when I felt pain in my jaw to feel myself blacking out. 

“Goodbye, my knight.” I hear her whisper before consciousness loses me.


End file.
